Force of Evil Chapter 1
by Kelar
Summary: It is 30 years since the Battle of Endor, and the fragile 20 year peace between the New Rep/Imp Remnant is looking ready to crumble as a mysterious new Imperial leader siezes command of the Remnant's forces. In a bid to solve this mystery, Luke sends a st


Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Star Wars and all related characters, locations, businesses etc. are owned by Lucasfilm, Lucasarts and/or their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, no money has or ever will change hands!   


**A Long time ago, in a Galaxy far, far away...**

It has been 30 years since the destruction of the second Death Star, and the deaths of Darth Vader and the Emperor, however, this was by no means the end of the war for the Rebel Alliance.

Many obstacles arose to hamper the building of the fledging New Republic, amongst the most notable were Imperial master strategist Grand Admiral Thrawn taking command of the Empire, and, with the help of insane Dark Jedi Master Jorus C'Baoth, almost crushing the Republic in one fell swoop. A team of seven Dark Jedi, led by the Evil Jerec, almost claiming the Hidden Valley of the Jedi and bringing about a new era of darkness. The resurrection of Imperial Emperor Palpatine in the body of a newly grown clone and the appearance of the dark side force users, the Night Sisters, on Dathomir.

The New Republic is now at peace with the Empire and Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy on Yavin IV has brought about a new wave of Jedi Knights to defend the Galaxy and protect the New Republic from evil.   
With The New Republics military at full power, and the new legions of Jedi sworn to the light side, times are as peaceful for the civilians of the Republic as they have ever been.   
But for those at the head of the New Republic, things are about to get a little less peaceful...

* * *

The room flashed with light as the two lightsabers clashed together. Luke quickly scanned the room, and saw exactly what he needed in the form of a long beam stretching across the roof, with just enough height for him stand up on.   
With the aid of the Force, he propelled himself upwards and landed steadily on the beam. It was the only chance he'd really had to reflect on what was happening to him here. He couldn't remember at all how he got to this place, and he couldn't even remember what this place was!   
And as for his opponent, well, that was the biggest mystery of all. Wherever his opponent went, a mysterious shadow seemed to follow him around, hiding his identity from Luke. All that Luke knew was this mystery person was someone he knew. He didn't know how or why, but he knew...   
But the time for thinking was over.   
Luke leapt to the side as his opponent's lightsaber came whizzing up toward him, but simply moving out of the way wasn't going to save him. The lightsaber sliced through the beam with the minimum of effort, causing it to collapse from its fastenings in the roof, and fall to the floor.   
Luke landed with a thud, and a shudder of pain rippled through his body as the impact winded him. He only just came to his senses in time to see his mysterious opponent's lightsaber cutting through the air toward him. He rolled to left and leapt to his feet, just as the others saber cut into the ground where Luke was lying mere seconds before.   
Luke was already standing in the defensive position by the time that his enemy had recovered his stance. Not giving Luke the time to get the upper hand, the stranger lunged toward him, lightsaber swinging. There were several blows as the duel continued, but despite Luke years of saber training, this mystery opponent just seemed to be too strong. Luke began to feel himself weaken and tire, as his enemy mercilessly pounded into him, strike after strike lighting up the room.   
And then Luke made his mistake, his arm weakened a little too much and his enemy sent Luke's saber flying from his grip with an almighty blow.   
Luke could almost see that this mystery man was taunting him behind his shadow as he stood in front of his now unarmed opponent. And then he struck.   
Luke felt a sharp flash of pain as his enemy plunged his saber deep into Luke's chest. As Luke fell to the ground, clutching the wound from where his lifeblood slowly drained, he looked up at the shadow-enveloped man standing over him. And as he stared harder, the shadow began to move away and, at last, Luke was going to see the identity of the mystery opponent who had ended his long career as a Jedi Master...

There was a loud beeping from the side of Luke's bed and he awoke with a start. It took him a second to shake of the disorientation but when he did, he realised he was in his bed, in his quarters, in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant.   
Had he just had a dream, he thought to himself? No, it was too vivid, perhaps a vision through the Force? Oh well, he could meditate on it later, it seemed there were more important matters to attend to...   
He pushed the switch on his bedside comm-link and the beeping stopped.   
"Skywalker," he said, rubbing his eyes to clear them.   
"Master Skywalker," Came the voice of the young lieutenant through the receiver. "Your presence is required in the Control Room."   
"OK," Luke replied. "I'm on my way."   
He turned and looked at where his wife, Mara Jade Skywalker, would usually be lying next to him.   
"I wish you weren't on assignment," he said quietly to himself. "I could really use your company right about now!"   
Although Luke was now in his sixties, he physically looked no older than a forty year old, with paler blonde hair with a few traces of grey here and there, and a beard to match. His young appearance was one of the rewards of being so close to the Force as, with a little concentration over a long period of time, it was possible to keep those wrinkles and blemishes at bay and keep a youthful appearance. His physical strength hadn't suffered much either, as it took him less than fifteen minutes to get up, get washed, get dressed and get up the control room. And when he arrived, there was a significant party of people waiting for him. Amongst them were Luke's sister and fellow Jedi Knight, New Republic President Leia Organa-Solo and one of the Republics biggest heroes - without whom the victory over Grand Admiral Thrawn may never have been - General Garm Bel-Iblis.   
Luke could immediately tell by the expressions on the faces of his piers that the news was not good.   
He greeted his sister with a hug, General Bel-Iblis with a handshake and the rest of the precession with a friendly nod.   
"So, what's all the huff?" He asked, looking at each person in turn.   
"It's a little more than huff, I'm afraid," Leia said grimly. "Lieutenant."   
She gestured to the man sitting at the control console they were all gathered around.   
"Well, as you can see, sir," The lieutenant said, showing Luke his screen, "We've picked up some rather disturbing readings from our last long-range sensor scan of Bastion and the surrounding systems."   
Luke stared at the images on the screen, and he felt his jaw drop.   
"They're not, are they? I mean, they can't be... Can they?"   
"Imperial Star Destroyers," Leia said. "Over fifteen hundred, to be almost exact, and the Joint Intelligence service had no idea the Empire was even building them!"   
"And that's not all," General Bel-Iblis added, "We've also ascertained that they have 20 new squadrons of TIE Fighters, too. That's quite a few hundred TIE Fighters!"   
Luke had managed to regain his composure now, thanks to some quick Jedi calming techniques.   
"Last count, the Empire only had twenty Star Destroyers and ten squadrons of TIE Fighters in active service, as per the agreement settled on in the peace treaty!" He said.   
"That's not all," General Bel-Iblis said, "Your gonna love this!" He reached down to the control panel and pressed a few buttons, bringing a new screen up on the display. "We took this picture during the scans, too"   
"You are kidding, right?" Luke said, as he stared at the screen in front of him.   
"I'm afraid not, it's real all right" The General replied.   
"Where, in the name of Yoda, did they find enough metal to build another replica of the Eclipse?!"   
The Eclipse was the clone Emperor Palpatine's flagship, destroyed once and rebuilt, destroyed a second time and now seemingly, rebuilt again!   
It was about ten times the size of a Star Destroyer, and jet black in colour. Its design was very similar to that of a Star Destroyer except for the nose, which was a different bulbous shape and glowed an ominous red.   
"Well," Luke said, deep in thought. "It seems our friends the Empire have got themselves a new supply of metal with which to build an impressive task force, only trouble is, what are they thinking of using it for?"   
"Nothing good if they're blatantly disregarding the terms of the peace treaty." Bel Iblis replied.   
"It's suspicious alright, especially due to the fact that the joint Intelligence service had absolutely no idea what was going on," Luke said, rubbing his chin. "I mean, Karrde isn't the kind of guy who lets information get past him easily is he?" He thought a little harder. "We have to find their production plants and have a look see what else they have up their sleeves."   
"That's right," Leia said. "But how? Do you know anyone who could help?"   
Luke thought for a second. There were a lot of information brokers out there, but not many who could get information regarding things that far into Imperial territory, not since the implication of Talon Karrdes joint Intelligence service. But, there might just one who would have the Information...   
"Lieutenant," Luke said suddenly, making some of the rooms occupants jump. "Find Captain Solo and the Jedi Knights Mia Skywalker, Da'Ran Kelar and Gerron Burjo, and have them meet me in the docking complex in 30 minutes... And make sure they're all briefed on what's going on, I won't have time to tell them all this on the way!"   
The Lieutenant got to work.   
"Woah Luke, slow down" Leia said. "Where exactly are you going?"   
"It's probably best you don't know that," Luke replied, "You'll only worry!"   
"Now just wait a minute," Leia snapped, visibly becoming quite irritated. "You know I can scan your mind if I want to, it's just not good protocol!"   
"And you know I can block you if I want to," Luke countered.   
"Not without a fight," Leia continued.   
"Children, children, please," General Bel-Iblis said, stepping between the two warring siblings. "If you two don't play nice, then I won't let either of you go anywhere!"   
Luke and Leia couldn't help smiling at the Generals sarcastic reply, but there was definitely a serious tone under the humour.   
"You've got to tell me where you're going in order to get military permission to carry out your mission, Luke," The General continued, turning to Luke, "And the cities computers will have a record of where the _Millennium Falcon_ goes anyway, so Leia's going to find out sooner or later!"   
"I know," Luke said. "But I was hoping to be off the planet before she did!"   
"Why, Luke?" Leia said, sounding as serious as she ever had. "Where are you going?"   
"Oh, OK," Luke said, raising his arms in defeat. "You win. I'm going to Nar Shaddaa, to see Nobul the Hutt!"   
"Are you _crazy_!?" Leia snapped, her eyes wide with shock. "With the price out on your head, on all of our heads? You barely survived your last confrontation with a Bounty Hunter, now you want to deliver yourself straight into the hands of one of those repulsive Hutts? And not only the Hutts, you'll also be surrounded by Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries on Nar Shaddaa, all of who will be itching to pick up that reward!"   
"I know it may seem a little mad," Luke said, subconsciously rubbing the scar on his right arm which was a momentum of his last encounter with the Bounty Hunter Boba Fett. "But I have a plan, it'll be alright!"   
"I agree with Leia on this one, Luke," General Bel-Iblis said, before Leia had a chance to rip into her brother again. "This is more than 'a little mad'. How are you going to get near this Hutt anyway? They all know what you look like, and they all want you dead for what happened to Jabba."   
"They all know what I look like, yes," Luke replied. "But they don't know what Mia and her friends look like, and with a little disguising, well..."   
"I still think it's a bad idea Luke, but it's your call."   
"Don't worry, Garm, It'll work!"   
"OK Luke," Leia spoke up. "I see we're not going to change your mind, but do me one favour."   
"Anything."   
"Be careful, and may The Force be with you."

Around half an hour later, Luke was making his way along the docking complex main corridor, with two familiar faces in tow.   
"Here we go again, for the umpteenth time" Threepio moaned, as he and Artoo plodded along behind Luke. "Our luck's got to run out sometime."   
Artoo bleeped a rather rude sounding response.   
"Well, there's no need to be like that," Threepio replied. "I was only saying is all!"

A few steps later, Luke and the droids were at the docking bay reserved for the _Millennium Falcon_, and were greeted by the team of young Jedi he'd requested, one of whom was Mia Skywalker, a prominent young Jedi, and Luke's daughter.   
"Hello Father!" Mia said, as she greeted her Father with a beaming smile and a hug.   
"Hello Mia," Luke said, returning his daughters affection. Mia was the most important person in her parents lives, and Luke barely got to see her as things were what with his being a Jedi Master and having a commitment to the State and all. So any time they had together, Luke would be sure to make the most of.   
Mia was very much like her father. Brash, headstrong and reckless but with a very strong connection to Light side. She was only 17 years old, but already carried the rank of Jedi Knight. She was the most powerful Jedi to be born since Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo.   
She was a very pretty girl, she long blonde waist-length hair, which she kept tied back in a long pony tail, and she was dressed, like all of the New Order of Jedi, in her own personalised version of the traditional Jedi Robes.   
Also, like her Father, she had a very close circle of friends with whom she socialised and practised with, and whom she cared about very much.   
Two of her closest friends, Da'Ran Kelar and Gerron Burjo, were here with her today.   
"Da'Ran, Gerron, good to see you both again," Luke said, as he shook the two Jedi's hands respectively.   
"Happy to be here, Master Skywalker," Da'Ran said.   
Da'Ran was one of the few Jedi students, nowadays, who actually got to learn directly under Luke, and Luke had always the strongest of faith in Da'Ran.   
Da'Ran reminded Luke of himself at that age, reckless, headstrong, too eager to get into a fight without first thinking of the consequences. Luke had often jokingly thought that he - when he was young - Mia and Da'Ran were three of a kind!   
But, for his over enthusiasm, Da'Ran was still an exceptional Jedi. Admittedly he would rush into a fight, but he would always win, and his loyalty to the light side was absolute.   
Luke knew that and he also knew that, with a little more training and insight into the Force, Da'Ran would one day be a great Jedi!   
"I'm just happy for the chance to get off Coruscant, even if it is into unparalleled danger!" Said Gerron, dryly.   
Gerron Burjo was of the most unique Jedi in the galaxy, for two reasons. First, he was one of the first of Lukes students to become a Jedi Master, and secondly and most importantly, he had the body of a droid...   
The story behind his new body was that once, during a battle with some Dathomir Darksiders, Gerron had been prematurely cut down. His injuries were so bad that if it hadn't been for his resourceful comrades, he would have surely died.   
Gerron was rushed to nearby New Republic outpost with medical facilities, where his brain was transferred into a waiting Z-239 Advanced Protocol Droid in a revolutionary new operation. The Z-239 was a brand new protocol droid with the ability to house a human brain should the need arise. And now was the time.   
Fitted with mechmuscles - a mass of woven wires, circuits and gears made to resemble and work just like human muscle - instead off gears and cogs, the Z-239 was an impressive droid indeed.   
Using the Force and his Jedi training to calm his shattered nerves and come to terms with the loss of his biological body, Gerron soon became used to his new way of life, and re-joined the Jedi.   
Now, Gerron mainly undertakes secret missions, due to his perfect disguise, and is as formidable a Jedi as ever he was before!   
Luke smiled. "It's not going to be a vacation, Gerron," he said.   
"I know that," Gerron replied, "But our philosophical conversations about the Force can only keep one entertained for so long!"   
Luke laughed. "Fair enough. I take it you've all been briefed?"   
"Briefed and ready to go!" Mia replied.   
"Good," Luke turned his attention to the two droids. "Threepio, Artoo, you ready?"   
"Indeed, Master Luke," Threepio announced, in his usual prissy style "At least, as ready as we'll ever be!" He added, quietly.   
Luke turned back to his students, with a sly grin playing around his lips. "Well, it'll soon be time to get you three into costume!" He said.   
"Costume?" Da'Ran replied. "I don't think I like the sound of 'costume'!"   
Before Luke had a chance to answer, another familiar face appeared, striding down _Millennium Falcons_ boarding ramp.   
"Are we gonna get this show on the road, or what?"   
Han Solo was Lukes long-time friend and brother-in-law. Han was also in his sixties, but looked pretty good despite his age and the lack of Force powers to keep him looking young! His hair had turned a refined shade of grey, and he sported a few wrinkles and stress-lines on his face that he'd collected over the years and there was also a deep sadness in his eyes. A sadness, everybody knew, which derived from the loss of his friend co-pilot and friend, Chewbacca, 5 years earlier. That said however, he still managed to look as healthy as he ever did.   
"Hold your thrusters Han, we're coming!" Luke soothed his friend. "Okay guys, you heard the man, let's get on board before he changes his mind. Artoo, Threepio, c'mon you two!"

Fifteen minutes later, the _Millennium Falcon_ had cleared Coruscant space control, and was well on its way to Nar Shaddaa.   
During the long trip, while Threepio made Mia, Da'Ran and Gerron look the part for their up-coming ruse, Luke decide to meditate, and see if he could shed any light on the disturbing vision he'd had earlier that day.   
By the time the _Falcon_ reached Nar Shaddaa, Luke wasn't any clearer on the meaning of his vision than he was back on Coruscant.

The _Falcon_ had been allocated a landing bay in the upper echelons of the smuggler's moon. Although landing bay was hardly what it was.   
All the _Falcon_ had to land on was a large, flat, metal disc perched over one of Nar Shaddaas many chasms. Fortunately, the pad was quite large enough to hold the _Falcon_ and have room left over, but nonetheless, you had to be very careful not to fall over the edge and plummet to your death!

"Hmm, this is nice!" Da'Ran murmured as he stared over the edge of the platform.   
"Well, time to get started, I guess." Luke said, as he strolled down the _Millennium Falcon's_ boarding ramp. He couldn't help but smile at his three students; they all looked completely different now than they did when they left Coruscant.   
Mias hair was now jet black, as was Da'Rans and they'd both had different coloured surface implants put in their eyes. Along with darkened skin tones and a scar or blemish added here and there, Luke himself wouldn't have recognised them if he didn't already know who they were!   
And as for Gerron, he'd been made to look a lot dirtier, instead of his usual shiny silver colour, and a few dents had been added to his bodywork.   
"You all look wonderful," Luke said, dryly. "Good job Threepio!"   
"I feel stupid!" Gerron said, somewhat grumpily.   
"You look fine, well, as fine as any smugglers droid would look!" Luke soothed him.   
"Great," Gerron replied. "That makes me feel much better!"   
"Now, do you know where to find Nobul?" Luke said to Mia.   
"Yes Father, don't worry!" She replied with a smile.   
"Good, now go do your thing… And be careful."   
The three Jedi started up the ramp leading toward the entrance to the city.   
"And my the Force be with you all!"

Nobul the Hutt owned a private club here in the upper echelons of Nar Shaddaa, and it was well known that that was he conducted all his business.   
The entrance to his club was a grand metal gate at the end of a private passageway with two burly looking Gamorrean Guards at either side of it.   
Mia was leading the trio as they reached the door, and she strode confidently up to one of the Gamorreans and looked him straight in the eye.   
"We have an appointment to see your Master," She said, firmly. "My name is Tanna Corain, and I represent the Togo smuggling consortium."   
The Gamorrean looked at Mia for another second, then turned to the comm-link beside him, activated it and grunted something in his own language. A few seconds later, the reply came back and the Gamorrean turned to the gate controls and flipped a switch. The heavy metal gate moved up with a metal crunching shudder, to reveal a turbo lift on the other side. He gestured for the trio to step inside, and they did so.   
As the turbo lift moved slowly upward, the transparisteel rear displaying a grand view of Nar Shaddaas market area and surrounding chasms, Da'Ran scratched his head.   
"Man, I don't like this, I mean I really don't like this!"   
"Don't worry," Mia said. "We have our lightsabers concealed where Nobuls weapon scanners won't detect them. If we get into trouble, we'll easily be able to fight our way out!"   
"Yeah, I guess so," Da'Ran replied, still not sounding totally convinced. "There's just something that doesn't feel right about this…"   
Before anyone could answer, the lift crunched to a shuddering halt, and the doors slid open to reveal what was probably the most lavish place on all of Nar Shaddaa!   
The club was beautiful. The floor was covered in a carpet made from plush Rodian silkara and the walls were decorated with fantastic tapestries, from various locations. In the centre of the room, there was a mid-sized dance floor, probably where Nobuls dancing girls put on their shows but empty at present. Over the right hand side of the room, in the centre against the wall was a small band made up of several different aliens, playing a slow relaxing tune. All around the rest of the room were several tables and chairs, most of which were occupied by Nobuls guests, and of course, at the back of the room was Nobuls throne, currently vacated.   
"Greetings, and welcome to Nobul the Hutt's pleasure dome, my name is Nab Odun" said a small Twi'Lek male, dressed in fancy robes "Please, hand over all weapons before proceeding to meet the Great Nobul."   
Mia and Da'Ran pulled their blasters from their holsters, and handed them to Odun.   
"I hope you won't take it as an insult if I scan you for hidden weapons?"   
"Not at all," Mia replied. "You have to be sure."   
"Thank you." Odun pulled a small portable weapon scanner from his tunic, and scanned it over Mia, Da'Ran and Gerron. It read clear.   
"Thank you," Odun said again. "Now, if you'll just come with me…"   
He gestured to one of the doors beside Nobuls throne, and led the trio through it.   
The room on the other side of the door was almost as plush as the one outside, but was much smaller.   
The room had the same red silkara carpets as the main chamber, and the walls were decorated with the same kinds of tapestries. But in addition to that, there were several alien artefacts - probably priceless - displayed around the room and next to the door was a big sofa with 5 scantily clad women on it of various species. Obviously there by choice Mia thought to herself, as slavery was illegal in the New Republic. And although Nar Shaddaa and Nal Hutta weren't part of the New Republic, they were too close to risk breaking such an important law.   
And at the end of the room, guards at each side of him, was Nobul the Hutt.   
But there was one thing that seemed out of place, Mia noticed. Sat on one corner of Nobuls throne was a young girl, not much older that 14 Mia reckoned. Why would such a person be part of a Hutts entourage?   
"Greetings, Tanna Corain," Nobuls voice boomed into Mia's thoughts.   
"Greetings, Great Nobul," Mia replied, bringing her attention back to the here and now.   
"So," Nobul boomed, "What can I do for you and the Togo smuggling consortium today?"   
"We need information," Mia replied. " We have an operation near to the Bastion system, and we've noticed an increase in Imperial star Destroyers recently. We need to know where they're coming from as they may be a threat to business."   
"Ah, yes I can help you there," Nobul said. "But how are you going to pay?"   
Mia reached into her tunic and pulled out a small sack.   
"There's 20,000,000 Republic credits worth of credit chits in here, will that be enough?"   
"Just about," The Hutt replied with that trademark belly laugh that the Hutts were famous for.   
"OK, you want to know where the Empires new star Destroyers are coming from?"   
Mia nodded. "That's right."   
"The Empire's new fleet originates from deep inside the Cibiaan System, from an extensive mining facility located on the Novana Asteroid belt. There's enough metal there to keep the Empire in Star Destroyers for decades."   
"But how did they find the metal there? The Republic surveyed the Novana Asteroid belt decades ago, they found no resources of any kind there except rock!"   
"They say it's all down the Empires new leader…"   
Mia, Da'Ran and Gerron all felt sharp pains in the pits of their stomachs. This was the first they'd heard about any new Imperial Leader. In fact, it was the first anybody in the New Republic had heard about it. After Admiral Pellaeons death, it was common knowledge that Fleet Commander Nalgol had assumed command of the Empire, military, civilian and all. And for all anybody had known - to this point, anyway – Nalgol was still in command!   
"New Imperial leader?" Mia repeated, the words sending an Icy chill down her spine. "What new Imperial leader?"   
"He's only known as 'The Majesty'." Nobul boomed, a large grin playing around his lips. "Or so they say, anyway…" He altered his posture slightly. "But there are more important matters to attend to right now…"   
Mia frowned. "What important matters?" She said slowly, a sudden feeling of dread filling her soul. "We only came here for information and you've supplied it, what else is there?"   
Nobuls face seemed to shadow over, as his grin widened.   
"Uh-oh, this isn't good…" Da'Ran said, quietly.   
"I have it on good authority that Tanna Corain does not exist." Nobul continued.   
"This definitely isn't good!" Da'Ran murmured, noticing Nobuls guards begin to move toward them.   
Nobul carried on. "In fact I happen to know that you and your comrades are in fact Jedi Knights! Guards, get them…"   
The battle was short. Mia, Da'Ran and Gerron had pulled their lightsabers out of their hidden compartments and ignited them before Nobuls guards had even gotten close enough to strike. A few well placed saber moves, and all that remained of Nobuls guards was a few disembodied limbs scattered around the room.   
The three Jedi stood for a moment, sabers in defence position, waiting for Nobuls back-up to arrive. But it didn't.   
Gerron de-activated his lightsaber.   
"I'll go comfort those girls." He said, gesturing toward the sofa with the scantily clad women on it, all of whom were now huddled together whimpering and crying.   
Da'Ran de activated his saber.   
"Oh sure, you get all the good jobs!" he said, dryly.   
Mia hadn't moved. She stood in front of Nobul, her lightsaber blade just inches from his throat. So close, Nobul could feel the heat from the blade making his flesh tingle.   
"Not a good idea." Mia said darkly. But before she could say anything else, the unexpected happened.   
Nobul grabbed for his throat, wheezing as if he was being strangled.   
Confused, Mia looked around at her friends. Gerron was comforting Nobuls harem, Da'Ran was sat on one of the chairs against the wall, admiring one of Nobuls artefacts up close, and Mia knew she wasn't using the force to restrict Nobuls breathing. Then she felt it. She didn't know why she hadn't felt it before, but she was feeling it now, and that was all that mattered.   
It was the young girl.   
She had jumped off of Nobuls throne and was sitting crouched in the corner. And she was using the Force!   
Mia knelt down beside the girl.   
"Please, release him," She said softly "We need him alive!"   
The girl turned to face Mia, but didn't say anything. And Nobul was still choking!   
"Please…" Mia replied.   
The girl looked at Mia for a few more seconds then turned her attention back to the Hutt. And with a huge intake of breath, Nobul slumped down and started breathing again.   
Mia smiled. "Thank you." She said, and turned her attention back to the Hutt. "Now Nobul, this won't hurt a bit…"

Luke had been pacing up and down in front of the _Falcon_ since Mia, Da'Ran and Gerron left.   
"Would you stop pacing kid?" Han said, as he tinkered with one of the _Falcons_ components. "You're giving me a headache!"   
"Sorry Han," Luke said with a sigh. "But I've got a bad feeling about the mission, and I don't want to go running up there and blow the whole thing on a hunch. Oh, I don't know…"   
"Look Kid," Han said, "They can all take care of 'em selves, you worry too much!"   
"I've made too many mistakes in the past," Luke replied. "I don't want to make anymore."   
"Yeah, but…" Han didn't have a chance to finish his sentence.   
Luke felt it just in time. He grabbed his lightsaber and ignited, raising it to deflect a laser bolt just before it hit him.   
"Take Cover!" He called to Han, as he leapt for safety himself behind the _Falcons_ front landing strut.   
Han dived behind the rear left strut.   
"Luke, who is it???" Han called to his friend.   
"I'll see," Luke replied. Stretching out to the Force, his stretched his mind to ward that of mystery assailant, who was hidden, perched just behind the city doors.   
As soon as Luke's mind entered that of the sniper, he could immediately tell he wasn't human, he was some kind of alien, difficult to tell which species. As Luke dug further, he realised that this mystery man was a hired mercenary or bounty hunter… Yes, bounty hunter, that was it, but he couldn't tell who hired him.   
"He's a bounty hunter," Luke relayed back to Han "But I can't tell who hired him!"   
"Oh, well, can you kill him?" Han replied, dryly.   
"Not with the Force… I need you to draw his fire, can you do that?"   
Han scanned the surrounding area with his eyes. Just to his left past the _Falcon_, was a maintenance alcove containing tools, equipment and restrooms so that docked pilots could repair their ships and clean themselves up during their stay, if they required it of course. Just like the docking bays back at Mos Eisley, Han thought to himself. And there was no chasm to block his way there.   
"Yeah, sure, I think!"   
Luke re-ignited his lightsaber. "Okay, when I say 'go' go, okay?"   
"Sure!"   
"Okay… Go!"   
Han turned and ran with all his worth toward the maintenance alcove, and sure enough the sniper tried to pick him off, his shot hitting the floor just short of Han!   
Luke saw his chance. He stepped out of his hiding place and made his move.   
Getting a Force grip on his lightsaber, Luke flung it up towards the door where their unseen was concealed, and zeroed it in on where he had calculated the sniper to be situated. There was a shriek of pain from the doorway, and then all went quiet.   
"Did you get him?" Han called from behind the cover of the maintenance shed.   
"Yup!" Luke replied, already making his way towards the ramp.   
"Oh, good," Han replied, still not daring to come out from his cover. "Now he's dead, we can carry on doing… Nothing!" Luke couldn't help but grin at his friend's sarcastic remark.   
"Who said anything about dead?" Luke replied.   
"But, Luke…" Han didn't get to finish his sentence as Luke had already disappeared beyond the city door.

Lying on his belly, just inside the door, was a young Rodian, whimpering as he desperately tried to remove the lightsaber that was impaled in his leg.   
Luke could immediately see that this was no battle-hardened Rodian bounty hunter, but merely a young boy.   
"Hold still," Luke said as he grasped hold of his lightsaber. "This is gonna hurt!"   
Down on the landing pad, Han heard a loud scream.   
"Did that sound Rodian?" He said to himself. "Yeah, course it did, what am I worrying about?!"

Luke had knelt down next to the young Rodian boy, and was grasping his leg wound in his hands trying to help fix it through tapping into the Force's healing energies, and transferring them over to his young patient.   
"Why?" Luke said at last.   
"I'm sorry, please forgive me," The Rodian boy begged, for the second time.   
"I've already said I will, now, what's your name?"   
"I-I am Rintoo," The boy replied.   
"Now, as I said, why?"   
"I did what I had too, I am the only one in my family able to work, and we are in desperate need of money. When those Men came along and offered me 100, 000 credits for keeping you occupied, I had to take it. I really don't want to do this, but I have too, please, forgive me."   
"Stop asking me to forgive you, I already said I would." Now that Luke had time to properly probe the boy's feelings, instead of the usual hatred and anger you'd find in a Rodian mind, Rintoo's emotions were instead composed of reluctance, fear and deep regret. Emotions very few Rodian bounty hunters openly possessed.   
"Why do you do this work?" Luke said, loosening his healing grip on the boy's leg, slightly "I can tell you don't want to."   
"It is my younger sister, Givana," Rintoo replied, his large black eyes full of love and fear. "She has Gavins disease, and we need the money to treat her. My Father cannot work, he lost his leg 3 years ago, and there is very little a 15-year-old Rodian can do… Except hunt. And so that's what I had to do.   
"Well, not anymore." Luke said, releasing the boy's leg. "How's that?"   
Rintoo moved his leg a little. "Wonderful, thank you!"   
"Save your thanks, I'm taking you back to Coruscant with us, we'll sort out treatment for your sister there. There are too few good people in this Galaxy as is, and I sense that you are one of those few, So I can't…" Luke paused. Something Rintoo had said earlier had just hit home, and a cold chill ran up his back.   
"Did you say you'd been hired to 'keep us occupied'?"   
"Well, yes, I… Why?"   
Luke stood up, a terrible truth suddenly digging into him like the harsh blade of a lightsaber piercing through his heart.   
"Mia…"

Back in Nobul's private club, Mia had just finished probing Nobul's thoughts to try and retrieve the truth from him. A task that was especially difficult since the Hutt's possessed certain infinity toward the Force. But, from what she could gather, he'd been telling them the truth from the word go.   
Mia turned to where Gerron and Da'Ran had made themselves comfortable.   
"He was telling the truth," she said. "As difficult as it may be to believe!"   
"A Hutt who tells the truth?" Da'Ran said. "There's a new one!"   
Mia turned back to Nobul.   
"Well, I guess that concludes our business." She said. "Oh, and these are for you." Mia tossed the purse of credits down just in front of him. She held out her hand to the young girl. "C'mon, you can come with us. Guys, we're going!"   
The four of them headed back toward the door they'd entered through.   
"You're giving me the credits?" Nobul said, just before Mia exited the room.   
Mia paused. "You told us the truth," she said. "Whatever we Jedi may be, we're honest." And with that, she left.   
Nobul picked up the purse of money and studied it. He smiled.   
"Maybe they're not so bad after all…"

The lift had almost reached the top.   
"Lightsabers ready boys, we don't know what might waiting up here for us." She turned to the girl. "You wait in here until we've found out whether it's safe to carry on or not, OK sweetie?"   
The girl nodded.   
"Y'know, I'd forgotten how much fun these little assignments were," Gerron said, dryly. The lift came to a halt.   
"First floor, women's wear, underwear and nasty gun toting henchmen." Da'Ran muttered.   
Mia and Gerron quietly laughed.   
The door slid open… And to the trio's utter surprise, the hallway was empty. Even the two Gamorrean Guards who'd been positioned here when they'd arrive had gone.   
"I don't like this," Mia said softly. "Watch your step."   
The 3 Jedi slowly began to walk towards the end of the corridor, and the young girl sank down into the corner of the lift.   
The whole corridor was eerily quiet as the trio neared the door – and the way out.   
However, as they reached a small chasm just to the left of the exit door, the quietness was suddenly, and violently, shattered. The only warning they had was a whoosh of warm air, and then before they knew what was happening, an open-topped transport packed with Stormtroopers had appeared at the top of the chasm, the troopers firing relentlessly at the startled trio.   
If it wasn't for Jedi reflexes enabling them to reflect the primary onslaught of laser bolts, the 3 Jedi would surely have been have been roasted there and then!   
"Take cover!" Mia yelled, over the deafening din of Stormtrooper shots.   
The 3 Jedi leapt for some aptly placed crevices in the corridor walls, Gerron and Da'Ran on the left, Mia on the right. But for Mia, that was a fatal mistake.   
She cried out, and reeled backwards as a laser bolt caught her not quite concealed shoulder.   
"Mia!" Da'Ran cried, and stepped forward to rush to her assistance. He was stopped by Gerron's arm holding him back.   
"Wait!" He hissed. "Listen."   
Fighting off the urge to force his way over to Mia, he reached out to the Force, to enhance his hearing.   
The exit door had opened, and he could hear the distinct sound of Stormtrooper boots on the metallic floor, as well as the fact that the Stormtroopers in the transport had ceased firing… but there was something else. He peered carefully around the corner so as not to make himself seen, and to his surprise, leading the Stormtroopers was none other than a Dark Jedi. Even without recognising the man, Da'Ran could instantly tell he was a Dark Jedi.   
"They're heading towards Mia," he whispered. "We have to help her!"   
"Probe their thoughts," Gerron said. "They mean her no harm, in fact, they fear harming her. We may be good Jedi, but even we're no match for a squad of Stormtroopers in the air, a squad of Stormtroopers on the ground, and a Dark Jedi commanding them. We'll be roasted for sure. Better we survive to help Mia later than perish now, and not be able to help her at all!"   
As much as he disliked the fact, Gerron was right.   
The Stormtroopers led by the Dark Jedi reached where Mia lay, unconscious. Following the Dark Jedi's orders, they carefully picked her up, and proceeded back out of the exit door, the Dark Jedi leading up the rear.   
It was a few more seconds before the 2 Jedi heard the Transport whoosh back down the chasm, but when it did, they emerged from their hiding places, joined by the young girl who had since ran up to them.   
Gerron scratched his metallic head. "Why would they go through all this just to snatch Mia, and not even want to harm her? Why Mia?"   
Da'Ran hadn't been listening. He was knelt down on the spot that Mia had fallen, staring up toward the door. He couldn't help but feel deep regret at the fact he'd not been able to help his friend.   
More than just his friend.   
All he could do was stand by and watch her be carried off by a squadron of Stormtroopers and a Dark Jedi to who knows what fate.   
He grasped hold of the piece of burnt material that had been blasted off of Mia's tunic when she was shot, the emotions welling up inside him.   
He stared at the door.   
"Mia…"

To be continued…   
  



End file.
